legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulma
Bulma (ブルマ, Buruma) is a brilliant scientist and the second daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder Dr. Brief and his wife Panchy, the younger sister of Tights, and is Goku's first friend. She used to be the girlfriend of Yamcha, but moved on and, eventually, became the wife of Vegeta, as well as the mother of Trunks and Bulla. While she is unable to physically fight most of the villains in the series, her gadgetry plays a key role in winning several battles as well as the search for the dragon balls. Bulma is the most significant female character in the Dragon Ball series. Aside from Goku, Bulma is the single longest-running character in the entire meta-series, being introduced in the first Dragon Ball chapter and episode, and maintaining a prominent role until the final chapter of the manga and the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Ultimate Story Bulma made her first appearance in Ultimate Story: the Missing Link. She was apprehended by a race of mysterious aliens along with her friends. When the mysterious aliens invaded Corneria, the main characters had a chance to find all of the denizens that they have imprisoned including the ones from the galaxy that Bulma and her friends were from. After freeing everyone, they made their escape into the Great Fox where they intend on attacking the invaders from the source. During her time on the Great Fox, she developed a bond with Slippy due to their mechanical skills. They shared their mechanical designs with each other, including her father's famous capsules, to which Slippy took the ideas and created containment devices of his own with the use of technology that he was able to infuse with magic. Bulma was not seen again during the rest of the story, but there were some indications that she still remained in touch with Slippy, continuing to share their designs and technology with each other, even play virtual games as a means of meeting again in person in a way. The Mikado Saga Bulma sent Ayame on her first independent quest on searching for the last Dragon Ball, which was located in the crime-ridden town known as Edge, particularly Dog Street. She warned her of the many dangers lurking there; little did she know something more nefarious was at foot. She later found out from Ayame after she retreated from Mikado while escaping from Dauragon. Bulma was shocked that the Mikado Group was still up and running even after Master Mikado's passing a few years prior; she knew from her father that the Capsule Corp and Mikado were bitter business rivals, until the former was saved from bankruptcy thanks to the Dynocaps. Through Ayame's observations, she related it to the Red Ribbon Army and she realized the world would be unsafe from Mikado's corruption and possible use of the Dragon Balls. Her son wanted to tag along with Goten, to which she reluctantly accepted since she realized they have more potential than Goku did when he was holding off Dr. Gero. The Z-Fighters were successful, and through Ayame's request she decided to take Dominique to Capsule Corp and give her a makeover considering she's an android. She and Dr. Brief got to work, removing any corrupt data that'd cause her to go haywire like she had in the past. They removed a Trojan virus and rearranged her codes, and Dominique was her normal, functional self albeit more energetic and confident. Bulma then decided whether or not she was willing to train under Android 18 as a means to fend for herself. And on occasion, she'd donate money from her company to benefit Edge from its deep recession and large crime rates. Gallery BulmaFEDB.png Bulma.jpg Рвреер.jpg Bulma (Saga de Buu -DBF).png Dragon Ball - 001 22-34-13 2.JPG Anime-Dragonball-Bulma-Maredoro-2015621.png 7347-1719682298.jpg Bulma_5.png bulma016.jpg dfdssf.jpg mioree-bulma-2016.jpg 740full-bulma.jpg.png 1445883928639.png bulma_rastreador_by_salvamakoto-d5v9mrx.png BulmaHead2009.jpg 4590179_640px.jpg 5119633-bulma+-+dragon+ball+super.jpg bulma___namek_by_princessjustine-d54sbbn.jpg bulma__revival_of_f__by_spookyrawr-d8lf9w8.jpg bulma__saiyan_armor__new_armor__by_hsvhrt-d6yhg92.png.jpg Bulma_shocked.png BULMA2.png tumblr_ncj70yGva71rme5dho4_500.jpg ssws.png ssswdd.jpg addcdcfdas.jpg sdad.jpg DragonballZ-Movie13_1988.jpg Bulma.png 978198c9-2aed-44ae-8397-6a0be989bd17.jpg 1280x720-quV.jpg wallhaven-460950.png fukkatsu_no_f___bulma_briefs_by_glee_chan-d8w92on.png dbz238-03.png www-dragon-ball-z-bulma-840x525.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Tech Users Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Monica Rial Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Sibling Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wendee Lee Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aya Hirano Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiromi Tsuru Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters that annoy Fanfictiondreamer Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Mother of Hero Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Order of the Storm Members